His Burning Queen
by GenaBlack96
Summary: It all began with the humming. No not the humming really, but with the incredible bang inside my mind, an explosion of sounds and colours which made me feel like my head was going to split in half and the sensation of being on fire that left me screaming my lungs out in the middle of the night waking up every single resident of Potter manor in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_It all began with the humming. No not the humming really, but with the incredible bang inside my mind, an explosion of sounds and colours which made me feel like my head was going to split in half and the sensation of being on fire that left me screaming my lungs out in the middle of the night waking up every single resident of Potter manor in the process._

* * *

The saying "Be careful what you wish for" never rang true to me, until the moment I understood what that bang and over all agony I'd felt had meant, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Anyway, ever since I was a child I never wanted for anything, coming from a family of old money, and when I say old I mean thousands of years kind of old money, I guess it was a given.

When I turned eleven and the time to go to Hogwarts had come, the moment I got on the express train I met James Potter, who became my best friend and more of a brother to me than my own blood. When we arrived at Hogwarts we met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew the other half of the Marauders.

I can never explain to you the importance of my friendship to these men, they are my brothers, my family, my constants through many rough patches in my life, from the very beginning after every holiday for the first couple of years when I'd come back to school with a new cut or bruise complements of my mother sometimes for nothing more than the fact that I didn't get sorted with the snakes, they didn't ask what happened they were just there, whether it was James launching into planing a new prank against the Slytherins, or Remus donating his precious chocolate, or even Peter with his enthusiastic qudditch conversations trying to pull me from the dismal mood I'd get into. When members of my family would taunt me or decide that I needed to be punished for associating with half bloods and blood traitors I never gave them any mind because I always knew my friends had my back. In battle I know they would take a curse for me just like I'd take one for them.

Come my 16th birthday and my rejection of the Dark Lord and my subsequent disownment by the most bigoted and insane House of Black I ran away. I went home, and fell into the open arms of Charlus and Dorea Potter, James' parents.

 _ **[flash back]**_

 _My whole body hurt and twitched, an after affect I guess from being Crucioed and beaten to a pulp for... I really can't remember how long but one of my eyes was swollen shut and my left arm was limp beside me, broken, as I walked through the wards of Potter Manor, sensing my approach I was greeted by none other than the lady of the house, Dorea Potter gasped and ran to me, when she got close enough she took a sudden halt shocked I presume when registered the degree of my injuries , I couldn't stand the look on her face and just focused my eyes on the ground. We stood there for a few moments I could feel her eye trained on me and couldn't take the silence any longer so I said "I'm sorry to be an inconvenience but can I stay with you for a few days Mrs. Potter? You know only until I get my own pla..." then I heard choked sob "Hush Sirius," she interrupted, "Of course you're staying here. Where else would my boy live other than at his home?" she approached me slowly puttig her small hand on my cheek very gently, like she was afraid she'd brake me. Then said "Now none of that getting your own place or this Mrs. Potter nonsense." Then she held my face in her hands and told me, "And from now on it's mum. Okay, Padfoot?" then she gave the cheekiest wink. Of coure she knew, she is a Black and a slytherin after all. Having three teenage animagai and a werewolf running around her back yard couldn't get past her. Swallowing around the lump in my throat I gave a weak laugh and said "Okay ...okay..mum." She beamed at me and I couldn't understand that look on her face a look that clearly said 'yes you're my son and I'm proud to be your mother'. She was proud. Of me. That made it all a little bit easier. "Come on let's get inside and get you cleaned up okay baby," she kissed my forehead and lead me inside the manor and I couldn't help the tears after that._

 _ **[End of flash back]**_

From that moment I knew I wasn't their just sons best friend anymore I was theirs and it was the first time in my life that I felt truly safe.

So yeah my point to all of this is that every time I needed something the fates just sort of handed it to me, not always in the nicest of ways, but still I got what I wanted eventually, I had the most loyal of friends, the most loving of families, I also had no trouble with the ladies if you know what I mean, I kind of had too much luck in that department, considering the Black genes that wasn't unexpected either.

It was like the fates were waiting or the moment I longed for something in a way like nothing else, and of all things, I longed for love, yeah yeah I know it sounds cheesy, but let me explain. It all happened on the day I thought I lost my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

They were two main reasons as to why I was questioning my sanity and not my physical state, the first is that very same day I was released from the charge of none other than Poppy Pomfry, and everyone knows that there is no getting out of that hospital wing except with her authorization and approval.

(19 of september 1979

2:20 PM

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hospital wing)

I was lying in one the small beds trying my best to stay put and not appear impatient and restless, but I think the constant movement of my leg and the repeated action of fluffing the one pillow didn't help portray that desired image, anyway the moment I heard her footsteps coming towards me I couldn't contain myself any longer so as she was pulling the curtains of my bed aside to check on me I was sitting up. "Good morning Poppy," I greeted overly cheerful. However she, as expected, frowned and tutted putting her hands on my shoulders and pushing me down to lie again on the bed. "Good morning to you too Sirius, how are you feeling today?" And proceded to move her wand to perform her routine diagnostic charms. I personally saw no reason for the question but replied any way. "Splendid Poppy. And how are you on this fine day, it is a rather fine day don't you agree?" She finished her charms, then as she started measuring the doses of the each potions I was to take at that time and once more at night she said, "I'm quite fine thank you." She then gave a vigorous shake to a particularly nasty potion that smelled and tasted like fungi infested troll feet, don't ask how I knew that I just did, moreover it had the texture of tar, just yuck. I was so absorbed in my analyzation of the properties of the potion that I nearly missed her saying "It is a very fine day," in answer to my question. I said "Yes! Some might consider it a crime to spend it stuck in bed, in a hospital wing, at a school, of which you are no longer a student at anymore, don't you think Poppy?" I then gave her my best puppy eyes look and waited for her verdict she didn't stop her work on the potions but gave me a sideways glance and a non committal hum and proceded to label every bottle and I took it as good sign to continue. "So tell me, is it finally here Poppy? The date of release, the long awaited time of my freedom the.." She opened her mouth to shut me up I'm sure but was interrupted by the door opening and I was surprised to see Dad and James entering the room.

"Hello Poppy." James came strutting in and stopped just in front of her, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Long time no see" then gave her a wink. She shooed him and said "I was treating you from a nasty burn just last week Mr. Potter." James just grinned and ran a hand through his hair ruffling it. "Please excuse my sons cheek, how do you do Madam Pomfry?" said the Potter patriarch and kissed her knuckles then flashed her his most charming smile, this time her reaction was reddening cheeks and the inability to speak, James and I snickered, my father being the gentleman that he is pretended not to notice her response and continued, "It's to my knowledge that today Sirius is to be released" Poppy, getting back her composure, said "Yes he is, I was just getting his potions ready so he could take them with him"

I couldn't suppress my whoop of joy which was a mistake because she looked at me disapprovingly and said "None of that now, I believe I don't need to press the importance of bed rest and to not over exert yourself.." I kind of tuned her out after that,James gave a look that said 'you just couldn't keep your trap shut could you' and I gave a look that replied 'can you blame me I've been stuck here for the last 3 weeks' "Your injuries were very bad it was a miracle that you survived," Poppy was saying and I detected a note of distress in her voice, so I got up put my arm around her shoulders and said "Poppy,Poppy,calm down I feel just fine, besides there was no miracle about it. It was all your healer talent. Thank you I don't think I say that enough." My words had their desired effect and she was back to her self she extracted herself from my hold and said "I think that should be all. Excuse me gentlemen but I have a matter to attend to. Have a good day." She then retreated to her office.

James took off a backpack he was wearing and dug in it and handed me a change of clothes. "Here I brought you these," he said. I took them from him and said "Wow Prongs that was strangely thoughtful of you." Don't get me wrong Prongs is a nice person but he tends to be absent minded, and apparently I was right because He grinned at me and said "Oh I didn't get them ready for you, mum did that, I just brought them to you." I looked at him unamused and thumped him on the shoulder on my way to the bathroom to change. "Ouch what was that for?"

When I got out James had collected the potions and put them in his bag. "All set?" asked dad and I nodded and he said "good let's go".

"By the way why did you come? I could've gone back on my own you know." I bought my own place in Diagon Alley after I turned 18 using the money uncle Alphard had left after he passed away so I could've just flooed from Hogsmeade, he put his arm around my shoulders and said, "You heard Pomfry. You need to rest, so you're staying home for a while." "But.." "No buts your mother was scared to death for you, stay, let her know that you're okay, besides she's been awfully lonely since James and Lily got married." We both look at James and as expected there it was the goofy grin that clearly says 'I can't believe we're married.' "Anyway we are all getting together tonight," he continued. "What Remus and Peter too?" I asked. "Yes, they are coming over. Andy and Ted might come too we're not sure yet".

We were descending the stairs that led outside of the castle when James bumped my side and said "Race you to the gates." "You bet" I replied and we took off running. "No boys.. " dad said but we paid him no mind half way through we transformed to our animagus alter egos me to the dog Padfoot and him to the stag Prongs. And boy did we run. At that moment I didn't know it would be a long time before I felt this carefree again.


	3. Chapter 3

(19/september/1979

Potter Manor

3:15 PM)

We apparated to the orchard behind the manor, I put my wand back in my back pocket and I can almost hear Moody yelling 'constant vigilance' but I ignore the voice for now, we got inside through the back door of the kitchens and were greeted with a mixture of aromas that had my mouth watering instantly. Then I saw her, she was so focused on whatever dish she was making she still hadn't noticed our entrance, but apparently a certain werewolf had no such problem. Remus entered the kitchen saying, "Is that wet dog I smell?" Hearing this she spun around and rushed over and gave me a bone crushing hug, no matter how old I get I always feel small in her arms. "Hi mum" I say hugging her back. "Hi baby," she pulls back but stays btween my arms and puts one of her hands on my stubbled cheek and said in a quiet voice, "You need a shave." "I don't know I'm thinking about trying out the bearded look. What do you think?," I say to her. She doesn't say anything. She just stares at me. I don't think she heard me, I know what she's doing, she's making sure that I'm okay not only on the outside but also on the inside, so I just stand there and let her, after a moment she says, "It may just suit you." Then she runs her hand over my head and says "Welcome back home darling." and kisses my cheek. "It's good to be home mum." "And what about me, what about my kiss?" We turn around to find a pouting James with his arms crossed over his chest. I laugh out loud and grab mum playfully and make loud smooching sounds. "Oi she's my mum too you know give her to me," James whines and we break into loud laughter. I let go of mum who walks over to James with open arms and says "Who's my big boy." "I am,"James says smiling ,satisfied now after she gives his cheek a kiss too. "Now dinner is almost ready but I still have a couple of things to finish." She moves over to dad and says, "So anyone who isn't my husband, out," and she tucks herself to his side. "Hello love. How about I get a kiss of my own, hmm? " he whispers and swoops down and meets her lips with his. "Welcome back Pads." Remus said on our way to the drawing room and we hug each other, patting each others backs "Thanks Moony, It's good to be home".

We go into the drawing room and of course the moment we enter the centre of gravity shifts for each one of us. Remus is drawn to the books on the the coffee table off to the side, l just find the first couch to lie on and of and of course James, is drawn to Lily Potter. "Hi lily flower," he says, sitting beside her pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. "Hi lily pad," I greet her from my position on the couch. "Hi Sirius. Welcome back," she beams at me. "Thanks" I grin right back at her. After a while Remus and I move over to the chess board and play for a while. "Hey where is Peter?," I ask. Come to think about it I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks, not since he came and visited me at the hospital wing. "He sent a patrounus earlier. He's at his mums. She's sick again, so he's keeping her company" Remus said. "Oh, well that's a bummer."

"Come on everyone. Dinner is ready," mum called out from the dining room. We sit around the table, dad at the head mum at his right James on his left and Lily beside him. I'm sat opposite her with Remus on my right. With a pop Mipsy the house elf appears in the room and with a snap of her fingers food fills the plates that are in front of us. She bows to me and says, "Welcome home master Sirius." "Thank you mipsy,"I replied. "Tuck in everyone" dad said and we did.

We discussed all manner of things from quidditch team rankings to some mystery ingredient in the soup to a new potion that may help werewolves through the full moon we talked about everything but we ignored the glaring reality of the war for that one evening. It was like a silent agreement, you don't talk about it, and I won't either. But it was there in the back of our minds in the rigid posture of our shoulders or the nervous tapping of a foot.

Half way through desert James stood up and said "May I have your attention please?" We all put down our silverware and listened. "We have some news we'd like to share. I wanted everyone here tonight but unfortunately Peter, Ted, and Andy couldn't be here." I could feel the nerves coming off of him in waves and sensed that James was about to explode with whatever the news was. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose looked at Lily and held out his hand to her and she took it and stood up be beside him. He locked his hazel eyes with her green ones put an arm around her waist and the other over her stomach never breaking their eye contact. He took a breath and announced, "We're having a baby."

There was a pause for everyone to absorb the news and then loud cheers broke out.

Mum and dad were congratulating Lily and I went straight to James grabbed him by the shoulders and asked, "We're having a baby?" he nodded and opened his arm expecting a hug, I just turned around and looked at Remus and said, "Moony my man did you hear that? We're having a baby." Then I let go of James and went over to Remus hugging and congratulating each other, leaving a dumbfounded James and snickering Lily "I know Pads I can just picture little Prongslet!" Remus said. "Imagine all the pranks and tricks we're gonna teach him," I say. "Oh yes the next generation marauder," Remus replies. We both look at Lily and can clearly see her eye twitching the prefect in her coming out, now James is the one with his hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter. Dad is shaking his head amusingly. Next thing I knew I get smacked up my head and mum says, "Stop it you two! Shame on you harrassing a pregnant woman."

Then James, Remus, and I break into loud chortles and the red head spins on James and thumps him on the shoulder. "Aw Lily that hurt," he says. "Well it was supposed to you idiot," she crosses her arm over chest and says, "well you don't know it might as well be a girl" she sticks out her chin defiantly and I mock gasp and pretend to clutch my heart and say "A girl? Don't speak of such nonsense woman,a girl she said. Did you hear that Moony?" "I did Pads but I think it's the hormones speaking, because there is no way our baby is going to be girl," he says. "Yes, yes definitely a boy," I reply. The green eyed witch actually stomps her foot and leaves the room. Honestly the only reason I want the baby to be a boy, is because I in no way know what I'll do with a girl, what do they do to have fun braid each others hair and go shopping? Ha, on second thought I think I can manage that especially the hair braiding. Jams looks at us and says, "You know I'm the one that has to deal with those hormones right?" I just shrug and say, "Not my problem, I'm not the one who knocked her up, mate".

"Sirius Black!" mum admonishes scandalised, and I duck out of the room before she hexes me and decide to walk outside to the get a smoke. I hear the creack of the back door and then Remus is standing beside me. Without even asking he just sticks his hand inside the pocket of my jeans and pulls out the pack of fags, takes one puts it in his mouth, pulls another two stuffs them in his own trousers, puts the pack where he found it, takes his time lighting up his bloody fag doing it the muggle way, with a matchstick and all, who the hell uses matchsticks any more but that's Moony for you. He takes a deep drag, and just stares at the darkening sky. Taking a drag out of my own smoke I say, "You know if you just wanted to shove your hand down my pants you could've just asked." I blow the smoke in his face and continue, "But I'm sorry to inform you my friend that I don't swing that way." He hits my side so hard it knocks the wind out of me. Bloody werewolf super strength.

I try to pretend that I'm not affected. He's not fooled, just keeps smoking. after a moment he finally says what's on his mind, "So what do you think aboutthe news?" "Honestly?," I ask and he nods, "I think it's some fucked up timing" I reply truthfully. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them but right now with the missions and us dropping like flies while the other side gets stronger each day it's just...not safe I guess for them or the baby."

Remus nods his head again and throws down his cigarette and vanishes it with a flick of his wand. He rubs his temples using his index fingers, "My thoughts exactly."

"You know you're probably going to be the godfether right?," he adds after a moment of silence. I don't reply I never really thought about it so I had nothing to say. "Sorry for missing out on the full moon mate," I change the subject." He puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Don't worry about it Padfoot, there's plenty of those ti go for you to make it up to me, I'm just glad you're all right." "I have to go. It's getting late. say good night to Dorea and everyone for me."

"Sure thing moony." Then he walks to apparation point in the middle of the orchards when I hear the distinctive pop of apparation I take one last drag, vanish the smoke and turn around to head back inside.

When I enter the living room I'm greeted by a scene that leaves a foreign ache in my chest and a longing for something that I didn't even know I wanted. James and Lily are both sleeping on one of the couches. James' back supported by the arm of the couch. He has his cheek on the the head of the small witch cocconed in his arms one of his hands lying protectively on her abdomen. It wasn't that I needed any help with ladies. For a nineteen year old I had more than my fare share of sexual conquests. No it wasn't that. It was the feeling of completion they gave off. That they belonged together and the little life they'd created was the proof of their love and I wanted that to feel whole and complete and loved. "Don't worry. You're going to have that too someday you know." I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice her approach until she spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about," I reply, "And even if I decide to have something like that it's a long way from now." She laughs lightly and says, "Oh I know that, but Sirius there is no deciding when it comes to love it happens weather you want it or not we have no control over it." I stay silent then I notice that my eyes had drifted to the sleeping couple once more while she was speaking and the ache returns again. "Go upstairs and get some sleep," she kisses my temple and goes to sit by the fire, suddenly I feel exhausted and the idea of sleep never sounded better.

When I enter my room I find it as expected, the same way I left it. Of course it was clean Mipsy does her job to perfection but everything of mine is still there, my books and my deck of cards and my worn leather jacket was still hanging from the back of the chair of the small desk I have in my room, I go sit on my bed and notice my potions are allset up on the night stand I take all the required doses, run them down with a glass of water I found next to them, god bless Mipsy's little heart, then I lie down the moment my head hits the pillow I'm fast asleep

11:05 PM

There was a loud pop, and then a pressure so intense started building up inside my head, it felt like it was going to explode, and my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, I sat up in bed and opened them, only to be blinded by a ray of light, then the burning began, it started in my heart and from there it felt like it was slowly seeping through to the rest of my body. Now here is the second reason why I thought I was losing my sanity.

It's because although I felt like I was being burnt alive and crucioed then multiply those two things by ten, there was no fire, and believe me I checked after the initial light had faded to a slight orange haze. I kept looking at myself and the room I was sleeping in not five minutes ago expecting to find it on fire, I kept waiting to see the flames and the suffocating smoke, but there was nothing, I can vaguely remember seeing James talking to me through the haze of the pain trying to understand what was wrong with me but I could not focus on anything beyond the the hell I was in, the fact that I was actually hearing the sound of the fire I could not see, and it drowned out every other voice was a contributing factor I guess, he tried to figure it out by probing me thinking he will find the reason why I was in such a state I guess but with every touch the pain multiplied and I started kicking and screaming at him to leave me the hell alone, I can imagine his confusion because him and I well we are no strangers to pain, roaming the grounds of Hogwarts with a werewolf for three years and a couple more in the back yard of Potter manor, well the term back yard is a bit of an understatement, any way you get a bit more than a little roughed up not to mention the fact of being in a war we had our fair share of cuts and bruises, the more than occasional broken bone, and the very rare matter of the near decapitation of an extremity, my recent injury an example for the effects of the war.

This pain that I felt submerged in was the odd case because of the way I expressed my pain.

Men in general well, we don't like to show weakness, and being raise a Black it was kind of installed in you, ' Don't show emotions. Don't show vulnerability. Don't show weakness .' so we let out puffs of air or grunt as a way to express pain, or we hope to black out before any pathetic whimpering starts, something might get in our eyes but we never at any circumstances cry, and if you ask us we will deny till our very last breath, but I was at that moment, crying that is, and screaming I think there was a fair amount of begging for it all to stop, I was in literal hell, I wanted to bloody die. When James and I locked eyes for a moment I saw the the shock there before he stumbled back and fell off the bed, well I guess that's never a good sign. The pain was now to a new level that I couldn't move a single muscle, but my screaming never ceased, I could only see James and him talking to someone from the doorway then he started pulling on his hair, I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth against the pain and prayed for it all to be over soon, because I was dieing right, there was no other explanation, then suddenly there was a pair of hands on my shoulder, and I felt a pain so intense between my shoulder blades it was like I was being carved with a cursed knife, and the last thing I remember seeng was a pair of ice blue eyes behind half moon spectecles and a silver beard before there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

James' POV

I was jolted from my sleep by a gut wrenching scream. Suddenly, I get smacked on the chin and tumble off of the couch from the shock of the blow. I got up, holding my chin to find a disgruntled Lily rubbing her head. Getting my wand out, I notice that the screaming is coming from some where in the upper floors and the first thing that comes to my mind is 'death eaters have got in the house.' I bolt up the stairs and it becomes apparent to me that the voice is coming from the second floor. As I reach the landing I see mum and dad coming down from the third floor. Clearly they'd been woken up too because both are still in their night clothes only mum has an open outer rob over her night gown. 'What's going on?' I ask as dad marches ahead with his wand at the ready. I'm right on his heals with Lily behind me and mum from the rear. It's an unconscious act for us to put Lily in the middle, she is after all carrying the Potter heir, of course I can never tell her that, I have no doubt in my wife's ability to carry herself in a duel but I rather not take any chances we Potters are a dying line. But most of all I don't want to lose my wife or my child.

We creep into the hallway that held mine and Sirius' old room, and when I realize the screaming is coming from his room I involuntarily sprint to the door. "James, wait!" dad tries to hold me back but I slip out of his hold and run, putting my hand on the doorknob ready to face who ever is there torturing Sirius. The moment I open the door I get pushed back by a wave of power and heat so strong I get thrown back right to the opposite wall of the hallway "Oh god, James!" I hear Lily, then she's kneeling beside me helping me up.

"What the hell was that?" and then I notice mum is on her knees looking on with a shocked and dazed expression on her face, and dad is kneeling beside her whispering to her. "Dory love, what is this? Do you know what's happening to Sirius?" but she just shakes her head and starts mumbling something under her breath. "Wait what? What do you mean by what's happening to Sirius?" I say, standing up and moving towards the room. A small hand holds my arm and I look back to find Lily wide eyed and she says, "Maybe we should call someone a healer or something maybe he's been cursed" she says franticly I just remove her hand and say "I can't not go to him Lily, he's my brother."

When I go inside I'm engulfed by the heat, but it's manageable this time. Through all of this Sirius' screams did not falter only managed to get higher and sound more painful. I move over to the bed to sit by Sirius, "Padfoot?" I manage to choke out. He's clearly in an extreme amount of pain and it's killing me that I have no idea what to do. "What's wrong, Sirius?" I ask, but I don't think he can hear me. I start looking for any kind of injury. "Sirius, please just tell, how did this happen?" but he starts kicking at me.

"No! Don't fucking touch me! Leave me the fuck alone!" he shouts at me and out of my depth as to what to do. "Oh god it hurts, make it stop James, please make it stop!" he cries and I blink back the tears that come to my eyes. "Sirius, mate, just look at me, you'll get through this, we'll get you through..." I trail off in shock because of what I see, when we lock eyes for a moment, instead of the familiar grey eyes that are so similar to my mothers I find a pair of orange hues, ones that the more I look at the more I see swirling shapes of...fire, Sirius' eyes were on fire. My immediate reaction is to back off so naturally I fell of the bed. When I fell my vantage point shifts, it's then that I notice a strange rune that seems to be burned to the ceiling, which makes me consider Lily's talk about a curse. I'm jolted out of my thought by a particularly loud and painful sounding scream, I stand up quickly then shout at my parents who haven't yet entered the room. "Do something! Bloody call someone!" Which seem to be the right thing to say, because it got my mother out of whatever funk she'd been in. "Dumbledore. Call for Dumbledore," she said to dad and he immediately whipped out his wand. "Expecto patronum. Albus. Something is wrong with Sirius. Come immediately!" he says to the Lion which sprints through the walls when dad finishes relaying his message. Being a Potter I can apparate inside the wards of the land so I go to the orchard to wait for the headmaster. I don't have to wait long, a moment later I hear the pop of apparation, and Albus Dumbledore is standing in the middle of orchards of Potter manor, "Hello Mr.Potter! I came as soon as I could, your father's patrounus sounded rather urgent. wha..." "No time to explain headmaster" I cut him off and hold out my hand silently for him to grab onto and he does. The screaming and the heat both hit me like brick wall, and I was expecting them. I can only imagine what Dumbledore thinks about all of this. I look at him and he seems not to be fazed in the least. "Has he been cursed?" he asks but I can hear a cautious tone to his question like he hopes for the curse…what could be worse than being cursed.

"We don't know, we heard the screams and then found him like this."

He nods and gets out his wand to check for curse I presume but I remember the rune. "Professor I found this rune," and point it out for him "It's not anything I recognize," when I look at back, I find him staring at Sirius with a shocked and dumbfounded expression. I never would've thought I'd see the day that Dumbledore would be taken by surprise. "It can't be," he said softly. "Now is not the time, Albus. Do something," mum says in a strained voice. I haven't noticed her coming into the room. "Right, right, forgive me" he says. "Now let me remember. Ah yes!," then he put his hand on Sirius' shoulders and said "proven valet estis vestri, Nunc autem requiem tibi" when the last letter comes out of his lips Sirius's body slumps and the room' temperature drops significantly and I actually start to shiver.

"Remarkable, absolutely remarkable," I hear Dumbledore say. "Yes, it is and I trust you'll share this with no one, Albus," I hear mum say in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

"You have my word. But he needs care Dorea, how do you plan on..."

"I'll do it!" she interrupts him "I'm his mother after all!" He looks at her over his glasses and says, "Very well. I presume you'll come to me when you're ready to discuss what this means," he tells her. She just nods as she sits by Sirius's unconscious form. Dumbledore exits the room and dad gives my mum a meaningful look before following him to walk him out.I just stand there shivering, "What the fuck was that?"

"James..."

"No! Mum! What just happened to Sirius? Is he going to be all right?" "James!" she says firmly and I shut up. "Sirius is going to be just fine, it's going to take a little time but he'll be alright. Now go get your wife and go to bed, you both look dreadful." Then I notice Lily is standing just inside of the doorway and she looks exhausted and I can't imagine that being good for her or the baby. But I want to know what's going on as if reading my thoughts mum says, "When the time is right, I'll explain it all to you." Hearing this, I nod take one last look at Sirius and get out of the room as me and Lily walk silently to our room side by side we move to the bed pull down the covers get in Lily just holding me putting my head on her soft breast. I'm calmed by the beating of her heart and the movement of her chest as she breaths in and out and start to doze off my last thought is _'What a fucked up night.'_


	5. Chapter 5

"It'll take a little time," she said. What a load of dragon dung. It's been over two months and Sirius still hasn't woken up. After that night I wasn't permitted to see Sirius-they said he needed rest with no disturbances. Not that it stopped me, but now I know better and if I'm being honest at first I really didn't know if I wanted him to wake up. Don't get me wrong, I don't resent him for anything nor I ever wished for him to be in such a state, but I don't think I can handle him this time, actually it's more like I don't think I can handle him handling this kind of situation. Padfoot just has this volatile nature to him or maybe it's just the Black blood that just makes him unpredictable. So anyway, I got into the habit of sneaking into his room every other night, I'd stay up late just talking to him, I talked to him about Lily's erratic moods. She has a fiery personality to begin with and it's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her but add the pregnancy hormones to it, ugh I think it's going to drive up the walls soon. I told him about how Remus and Peter were devastated to hear about what happened to him and how they wished their was anything they could do, how Remus was scouring every book he could get his hands on to find something to wake him up. I even told him about a bet that Lily and I made about when would he wake up, if he woke up before the next full moon I get to name the baby if not she does, so he better wake up soon. But he didn't, he just continued on sleeping, not caring that I'm risking the wrath of mum by coming here to sit with him, not caring that I practically don't sleep any more because I'm always here at night, not caring that the fate of my son's name lies on him, not caring how much I miss him and I bloody miss him so much.

The only reason I found out the truth behind his condition was due to these nightly visitations I paid him. I was sitting in my usual spot on his desk chair that I pulled over beside the bed and it was so late I actually started to doze off, that's when I heard the click of the door handle as someone was opening the door, I grabbed my cloak and quickly donned it and moved away from the bed to one of the corners of the room. Then I took a look at new occupant of the room. It was mum 'What is she doing here so late?' I wondered she moved inside the room and sat on the chair. She looked Sirius over caressed his cheek and pulled out her wand to start whatever mystery magical therapy she'd been giving him but something made her stop in her tracks stand up and look around the room and I just knew she knew I was in the room. My heart lodged itself in my throat and it was beating so hard that I wondered how she hadn't heard it yet she was still looking around the room when she gave the chair a very hard stair 'Oh Merlin the chair' I groaned inwardly 'I forgot to put it back to its place! I didn't have the time to do anything'. I was about to remove the cloak and start begging for forgiveness when suddenly there was a knock on the door of the room, mum waved her wand and then hissed to me I presumed "Not a sound" she then went over to the door and opened it "Hello Albus!" she greeted the headmaster "Hello Dorea! I came as soon as I got your owl," he said, as he walked into the room he was wearing everyday robes in the brightest shade of lime green I have ever seen I had to avert my eyes for a moment. "But it is rather late, you could've come to me at more suitable time." I could see he was trying to make polite conversion with her and apparently so did she. "He's going to wake up soon," mum just said in reply straight to the point ignoring his attempts at delaying. He sighed in reply and said, "Yes, he is and you know my opinion on what we should do," he said grimly.

"But he has the right to know, it's his life that is going to be flipped on it's axis. And even if we don't, he's going to feel the effects of the bond," mum said emphatically. 'What are they talking about?' I wondered.

"We will tell him but you know him better than I do. He is going to feel trapped. He'd finally started making a life of his own and to put this kind of responsibility on his young shoulders I don't think he can handle it yet not after the initiation. We have to find her first. And as long as the effects of the bond aren't too severe I suggest that we let him come to us," he replies and my heart is starts beating fast once again what does Sirius have to do exactly?

"And what about the mark I've tried everything but I can't hide it."

This is getting frustrating it's like they are speaking in codes.

"Like everything that has to do with dark magic there has to be some drastic measures to appose it. I found a charm, it's more on the dark side but think it'll do the trick."

"What will it do to him?" she asked Dumbledore anxiously.

"Hopefully nothing major a little discomfort or pain, might affect his access to his magical core but it's only temporary and I have to reapply it every three month," he said in a rather matter of a fact way that left my mouth hanging. Effect his access to his magical core? What about when he's on a mission what is he going to do when he's suddenly magically depleted "Every three months! How long do you think you'll have to take to find her" she inquired. "I don't know, I can't share this information with anyone and I have other duties to attend to, so quit some time I presume" he answered her in an apologetic tone. "Albus, there one more thing that I have wondered about--what happened to Sirius was supposed to happen when she was chosen? What I'm trying to ask is was it Fawkes? Did he chose her?" What does the bloody bird has to do with everything? "Unfortunately no his burning day was a mere day before the incident and the only other phoenix owner I know of said that his bird's burning was at least two weeks after." "But I don't understand..." she said.

"I think when we find the girl we'll understand everything, now let me see the mark so I can hide it."

She said "Alright, but it's still not completely healed though, it takes a little while to heal cursed wounds," then she vanished his shirt and turned Sirius on his side and then I saw it, the mark it was on his upper back, an image of a phoenix between his shoulder blades with its wings spread out reaching his shoulders, it looked like a tattoo but it wasn't inked to his skin, it was carved into it. I almost got sick right then and there, it looked both beautiful and painful. Dumbledore moved his wand once and the rawness of it vanished. Then he put his hand over the chest of the phoenix closed his eyes and mark started to fade. It was like it was sinking into Sirius' skin and then it was gone. Dumbledore straightened himself but swayed on the spot for a moment the spell taking its toll on him. Mum conjured a chair for him and he sat down "Thank you Albus" she said to him looking at Sirius' back with awe and look of regret after a few minutes Dumbledore stood up and said, "I must be off now, got a school to run and all." Mum was about to stand up to see him out I think but he just waved her off and said, "I know my way out, Dorea. You stay with your son, goodnight." She nodded gratefully. "Good night Albus. But one more thing before you leave, the only reason you know about this is because once upon a time you suspected Ariana to be a...to be one and you went and looked in places where you had no right to. I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect to my family again." She said all that any very calm almost distracted manner , it was eerie I knew my mother was a Black but to see her act like one was frightening, "Duly noted and you have my sincere apology...but the mistakes of youth are often made with good intentions, and I hope you find it in you to forgive mine." And then he left, mum didn't say anything for a while but as I watched her I can feel a heavy burden settling over her I removed the cloak and went and sat next to her "Mum?" I said she's startled out of her thoughts and I think she forgot I was in the room she takes my hand in hers and I ask "What was that mark mum? What does it mean for Sirius?" she heaved a big sigh and said "Let me tell you an old story..."

That's how I found my self here two days later sitting in the dark by Sirius' side again when I heard his groan of pain as he woke up.

" _But_ _James you mustn't tell him anything_ , _at least not yet not until we find her_ , _and please keep an eye on him, you know how he is_ "

"Welcome back to the land of the living mate," I said to him. "James?" he crocked out then got into a coughing fit I conjure a glass and fill with water using my wand. "'course who else, Pads."

" _Okay mum...okay_ "

And as I hand him the glass it suddenly hits me, the next full moon is in two days, I get to name the baby!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N):Hi! A few things before the start of the chapter

this is my very first fanfic and it's also in a language that's not mine so I'm sorry for any mistakes but I have a wonderful beta in the form of the amazing Sarah thank you so much honey

another thing is that I'm a Pharmacy student and I have my midterms next month so fast updates are not something that I have any control over so between studying, going to lectures, private lessons, and lab time, my free time is very limited, but I'm failing probably and yeah I need to eat and sleep

and this story is very AU it has a lot of details it's going to be long and there is going to be a lot of OC-ness to the characters. It's divided into parts. This first one is in majority about Sirius: his life before he meets Hermione, and his reaction to the bond I've alluded to in the previous chapter, also his reaction when he meets her. I have a general idea of how I want this story to be but a lot of it I just make up as I go along so it's going to take time so please be patient read review and follow! Until next time!

p.s. I just broke up with my boyfriend who I still love very much so I need all the emotional support I can get.

(27/Nov/1979

Potter Manor)

You know that moment when you're about to wake up but the only part of you that does is your brain? And it starts working at the speed of a hundred metres per second but not one thought makes any sense. But the rest of your body, especially your eyes, just refuse to follow the same sequence of commands that your jumbled brain had, and you get the feeling that you haven't slept at all[SW1] .

Well that's is how I felt at the moment. I could tell it's dark out but no matter how much I tried, my eyes just wouldn't open. I turned on my side and groaned in pain as every muscle in my body hurts and is protesting the act.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, mate." It takes a minute for me to recognise the voice.

"James?" I manage to croak out, but my throat is so dry I start coughing.

"'Course, who else Pads?" James said as he handed me a glass of water, which I drank in one gulp. I tried to sit upright but it takes a while. All of my muscles seem to be locked in place.

"How are you feeling Sirius?" James asked.

"Like I've been hit by the Night Bus half a dozen of times."

James stood up from his chair and sat next to me on the bed. "More like two dozen, mate. You were screaming your head off," he said.

"Agh! Man, what exactly happened last night? All I remember is...burning... and Dumbledore? He did some exorcist shit or something that's all I can remember." I looked at James and he had a look on his face that said I was not going to like what he had to say. "What is it? Spit it out!"

James pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "Well, what to you was just last night was actually over two months ago for the rest of us."

I feel like I've been hit by bludger- the air rushes out of my lungs and I'm left speechless. Over two months! But...but anything could've happened in that time! The war could be over, the dark side might have won, and I was what? Fucking asleep? I did nothing? Then I felt hand on my shoulder. "In and out, Padfoot." It was then that I realised I had stopped breathing in my panic, and my lungs are screaming for air. I take a number of breaths. "That's right. In and out."

"What.." I try to speak but I'm still out of breath.

"Don't worry mate you didn't miss out on the war or anything."

Oh thank god, is my first thought. "And that's supposed to make feel better how exactly?" I tried to sound flippant but the relief I felt was plain in my tone of voice.

"Well, you still get the chance to off Bellatrix for what she did to you" Yes! Bellatrix she was the reason for my three weeks stay at Hogwarts…which reminds me, "You still haven't told me what happened last...I mean two months ago Prongs." This so messed up.

James started rubbing the back of his neck and said, "Pomfry mixed your potions?" This was clearly a lie both from the way he phrased it as a question and the fact that Poppy would never mix potions, so I gave him a look that said really? that's the best you could come up with? James sighed. "Well apparently it was a curse but it had a delay charm to it."

My face scrunches in confusion. "But that doesn't make any sense! Why would it take three weeks?" I replied.

"Dumbledore said something about the wards of the hospital wing and um...I might of...or kind of forgot to pack one of your potions?" With each word the volume of his voice got lower and lower and by the end it was even hard to my animagus ears to catch what he said but I did. "PRONGS!" I shouted at him and James jumped off the bed. "I'm so sorry Pads!" he apologised, frantically, with his arms up in gesture of surrender.

"Do you bloody know what the fuck I've been through?" I shouted at him as I started chasing after him around the room. Suddenly the bedroom door opens and in comes Lily. "Lily flower!" James screams, jumping behind her.

"Really, James, that's really the Gryffindor thing to do hide behind your pregnant wife and use her as a shield?"

Lily just shakes her head at us and says, "It's the middle of the night you guys." She gives an exasperated sigh. "James?" "Yes, my love?" he replies, still behind her. "Go to the kitchen and get something for Sirius to eat." "But a house el..." he starts to whine, but she just puts her hand on her hips closes her eyes. I get the feeling that he is quite familiar with these gestures because he immediately shuts up and says petulantly, "Alright, alright, I'll go."

She perks up instantly and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks love, now Sirius and I are going for a walk." James doesn't react, he's used to me and Lily disappearing for hours together by now. He stopped being jealous about it for years now. As we walk downstairs I notice the house is very quiet and it must be really late. We get into the living room and get outside using the French door. As we make our way to our spot by the lake I recall how mine and lily's friendship started.

We were in our fifth year and James was still being an idiot in his ways of seducing her. One particular time he sent me to get a book from her. He didn't really need it but he wanted to look through her notes to see if she was writing someone's name along side hers with hearts and stuff. I think he hoped to find his name, fat chance that is, I had thought sarcastically as I was making my way to her on the school grounds. Remus should've been the one to do this not me. They actually study together for fuck's sake! But he was still in the hospital wing so I had to deal with James' impatience. When I was close, I noticed that she was quite alone, not even Marlene is with her, which is weird because those two are joint at the hip. Then I took good look at her she was sitting under the peach tree with her legs folded beneath her and her hands on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her hair was moving in a way that didn't fit with the breeze I was feeling. Then I saw it a small cluster of flowers started growing between her hands. Merlin! Earth magic! " Whoa!" I breathed.

She apparently heard me, because the next thing I know I'm at the end of her wand and she was going for the kill. "Whoa, whoa, Evans, wait a minute!" Lily dug her wand into my neck and asked "What are you doing spying on me, Black?"

"I...no, no, no! I wasn't spying! I just wanted to borrow a book, Evans. I swear!" Lily stared at me, deciding if I was telling the truth or not. Then she lowered her wand and moved to the tree to start collecting her things. "That was some impressive magic." I can see her hold on her wand tighten, then she says in a dangerously low voice, "If you tell anyone, Black, I swear..."

" I'm not going to tell anyone."

"So, what do you want?" My brows furrow and I just look at her. "For you silence," she explains.

I started to shake my head and say, "Oh I'm not going to te..." but then I get an idea. "Teach me!" Her brow disappears up her fringe and she said, "Why, would you want to learn earth magic? Because let me tell you it takes time hard work and not a small amount of patience. There is a reason elemental magic is not in use anymore. It drains you and it's volatile and dangerous."

"why are you learning it then?" I inquired.

She just shrugged. "I've always been good at it even before Hogwarts."

I nodded. "I can be patient, you know" I said. Lily gives me a disbelieving look so I add, "When I want to be." She still doesn't answer.

"Look, you teach me this and I'll teach you something, too." Lily looked like she might be interested, so I added, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone." She nodded immediately and I focused on my magic. I feel the reshaping of my limps and when I open my eyes my vantage point shifted, and I'm looking up at a gaping Lily. I turn back and she keeps staring open-mouthed. "So, what do you think?" And I offer my hand for her to shake. She does, nodding her head sealing the deal. Lily cleared her throat and said, "Ahem...um..okay. Meet me here next week, same time…yeah, so, see you, Sirius." She walked away a little dazed.

From then on it became a ritual we'd meet every week she'd teach me earth magic and I'd teach her how to become an Animagus. It took me a while to get the hang of it, but oh man, when I felt the rush of elemental magic through my veins without the use of a wand the feeling was euphoric. I learned about it's destructive powers but also it's amazing healing ability. If you had good enough affinity to it you can use it to bring back someone from the brink. We got to spend a lot of time together, joked around, and made fun when we found out her animangus form was a doe. I commented about how James would love to hear this and she would just retort by saying something about me and Marlene, but the blush on her cheeks told me that she wasn't that bothered about it. We started goofing around, even pranked James together once or twice. To this day, he doesn't know who was the reason for him making animal mating noises every time he talked about Lily, for three whole days. She started talking to me about her home life and her falling out with her sister and I talked to her about my own hell of home life and told her things that I haven't even told James or Remus. We became each other's confidant. Oh, she still spent the majority of her time with Snivellus but for our weekly meetings I found a sister, and that is why I think I have such a huge amount of rage against Snape. He had her as a best friend then he called her a mudblood, turned his back on her and joined the forces that want her dead. Fucking sick, if you ask me.

We sat in the dark by the lake for a while. Ttlhen she said "You know, you made me lose a bet to James." My brow quirks in a gesture of question. "Oh? Do tell, what was the bet?"

"It was about when you were going to wake up. I was only trying to cheer him up but now he is naming the baby," she says with a sigh as she drags her hand down her face. I stay quiet for a moment and then say, "Wait, you bet against me waking up?" Lily hit my shoulder and I let out a loud guffaw.

"That's not the point and no, I didn't, just the timing...wanker." When I finish laughing, I wipe a tear out of the corner of my eye and say, "Ah, so sorry Lilypad. But you know Schmidt Potter has a nice ring to it."

She gives me a look of complete horror before we break into loud chortles and I pull her to my side, saying "You're going to be the most amazing mum." She laughs quietly and says, "I hope so."

We start walking along the side of lake when she looks up at me. "Do you know how worried I was? I was so stressed out-apparently there were some problems with the baby," she says while she's stroking her stomach and looking at the night sky.

"What do you mean?" I ask worriedly. Lily sighs and adds, "Apparently the baby is underdeveloped and they're going to try a special treatment that would let this little tyke to stay a little bit longer inside of me, longer than usual anyway." Then she shakes her head and says "Ah, magic is amazing. Even after being in the magical world since I was eleven, it always catches me by surprise. You know, in the muggle world this would be impossible. Well, Einstein spent a whole extra[SW6] month in his mother's womb, so it very rare, not impossible." She looks up at me with a smile but I can see the fear in her eyes. I put my arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Lils."

"Don't be." She tries to brush me away but I can see the tears in her eyes, so I just tighten my grip on her. "I'm just worried about the baby. I want him to healthy and happy."

"And he will, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright," I reassure her.

Then James is calling for us. "Oi! You two lovebirds get in here! Pads, I made your favourite, burnt lamb stew." As we get up I say, "Something tells me that it would be a while before l'm back in on Order business so what do say to you coming here tomorrow to keep old Padfoot company?"

"Of course. We can practice a little."

"Now we're talking!" I really want to practice but suddenly I feel fatigued and bone tired. I sigh loudly. Lily laughs and says "But how about now you eat then go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, that sound good," I say sheepishly.

(18/ Jan / 1980

Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters )

Finally, I'm attending the order meetings again. I've been locked in the manor for rehabilitation and tests and I was going mad. Oh I love it there, but I don't know why it took so long at first sure, I had some dizzy spells and was constantly out of breath, James scaring the hell out of me by jumping from behind random corners and furniture firing hexes and spells at me to presumably check my reflexes didn't help either, he kept at it untill he ended up with antlers and hooves by yours truly. By new years I was right as rain, but mum insisted on me staying a while longer, even bloody _Dumbledore_ kept visiting to check up on my progress, which was bizarre considering that he never acted like this, not even during my last stay at Hogwarts.

I didn't miss his twinkling eyes either, or the whispered conversations between him and mum that would cease the moment I entered a room, something was up but no one felt the need to share and I didn't ask, besides, one more day of looking at the same walls and of mum's fussing and I would've gone berserk.

Everyone is in attendance. The Weasley twins are sat at the far right end of the table with their long term girlfriend Dorcas Meadows sandwiched between them. Remus nudges my side and I lean my head towards his. He whispers, "I've heard they were going to make it official and pop the question." I nod in acknowledgment. "Good on them. Who cares about a few years of age difference?" Dorcas was four years older than Fabien and Gideon but she's wicked smart plus she had that exotic beauty thing going for her with big brown eyes, dark skin, and chocolate straight hair. Of course the twins were going to make it official. Meadows was one of the few members that had secret missions, nobody on the order knew what she did but it apparently was of great importance.

Moody was there too, mumbling under his breath, cursing god knew what, or who. Probably me and James. The man just wouldn't give us a break between auror training and Order's strategic planning. The bloody auror was gunning for us to be his legacy or something. Then Marlene enters the room. Mar was beautiful in every sense of the word. She was tall with honey blonde, wavy hair and a round face with the biggest almond shaped baby-blue eyes, full pink lips and a button nose. We went out for a while back in Hogwarts. Everybody thought we were the next Lily and James but once I got know her and she got to know me a lot of things made a lot more sense. She understood that I wasn't looking for a relationship and took it in stride. But then I found out about her feelings for a certain werewolf and him giving her the cold shoulder for years. So even if we didn't find love in each other's arms, but we found solace. I just wish Remus would just pull his head out of his ass and stop his constant pity party about him not being able to support any potential family or worrying about the possibility of infecting them. And I hope he does soon because Mar was desired. I could see it in the eyes of a number of the gathered people here. If he doesn't get it together soon she'll be happy in the arms of another man.

I get up and make my way towards her. "Hey, Mar!" I greet her as I give her a hug. She squeezes me in return. I pull back and move a strand of hair that fell out her up-do, away from her face. She puts her hand on my upper arm and says, "Good. How have you been doing? Heard you took nasty curse." She finishes with a sympathetic face.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I brush off her concern. I have more than enough women fussing right now. She looks at me doubtfully but nods anyway. Then I say, "So tell me, any progress on the R front?" And I don't even care that Remus can hear me with his super powers, but then her whole frame slumps in defeat that I makes me regret my question immediately. I pull her to my side and we just stay like that until the beginning of the meeting. A surprised James and a smug Lily walk in soon after. Man, they really have to stop making me the object of their bets. Lily moves over pecks my cheek. "Hi Pads," she greets. She's getting bigger and bigger each day and I tell her that. "Maybe you should cut low on the carbs, Lils," I say with a smirk. She just flips me off quickly then she grabs Marlene and they take their seats at the opposite side of where we're sitting. James says hi and I ask what was their bet about this time. "Oh just who would we find you with. I said Remus and she said Marlene." I laugh and say, "Tough luck man. Five minutes ago I was sitting next to Remus."

"Oh man, I never get a break!" he whines and I laugh and pat his back. Then we move over to the table and sit by Remus, Emmeline, Edgar, and Fenwick who is there with in all his Hufflepuff optimism. The rest of the Order members are standing around the room waiting for our leader. When Dumbledore arrives a hush befalls the room. He gets up and about to speak when Peter rushes into the room and sits on my side. "Sorry I'm late," he squeaks out breathlessly. Dumbledore just nods his understanding. "Man, Wormtail you're out of shape," I whisper to him then I pat his back when he starts coughing. "Hello everyone, and welcome to another meeting of our Order. Please help me in welcoming back Mr. Black after his long absence. Now onto more pressing issues: I have called for this meeting to talk about the increasing Death Eaters sightings and the new and horrendous ways in which they now carry out their raids. Mr. Bones?" then Dumbledore sat down Edgar stood up. "Yes! There have been more and more of these raid and 5 muggle families have been murdered in the past two weeks! I'm not even talking about magical families who were approached by the Dark Lord to join him and when they refused were tortured and then hanged in front of their homes with the words blood traitors carved into there bare flesh." With every word Edgar's face got redder and the tone of his voice louder. No one can deny the anger and most especially the fear that was in his eyes-it was reflected in everyone else's. "But we have information from reliable sources of a number of planned raids so that we can try to prevent the same sorry fate to fall on those innocent families the locations are…"

"Excuse me for a minute, Mr. Bones," Dumbledore interrupted. "But I'll assign the missions once we've established the teams." Of course, there had been a rumour of a spy in our midst. The boys an I try to act unaffected but I can feel them trembling with rage most especially James. Putting our pranks and covering for each other aside, Prongs was a man of honour he couldn't fathom the idea of a someone betraying the order. Remus' future depended on our winning this war and Peter...well I guess he's just scared.

Dumbledore began to divide us into teams and everything was fine until.."Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and...Ms. Mackinnon." "No!" Remus says suddenly. Oh fuck.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lupin?"

"Sorry, sir, but I request a transfer to Potter's group. I think it would be better for the conditions of my other mission." No one else seemed to catch it but I didn't miss the look of utter devastation on Marlene's face. Lily saw it too so when Mar excused herself and got out of the room she was right on her heels. When Remus sat down we stay quite for a moment. I pull out my pack of smokes and start to fidget with it. "That was a dick move." He just sits there languidly on his chair stares right ahead and says "I don't know what you're talking about."

I scoff and say, "Like hell you don't."

"Even so I'm sure you can fix it." I clench my fist trying to control my temper and not smash his face in "Remus! Mate, just shut it," James whispers in a warning tone. "Whatever" I say.

I get up and start for the French door to get out for a smoke. When I'm done and about to get back inside a small hand pulls at me and I turn round to find Mar looking up at me. I lean down so she can whisper in my ear. "Sirius! Would you please come home with me?" I pull my head back in surprise. Not at the request, we've spent our fair share at each other's places. No, I'm taken aback by the vulnerability in her voice. I've always known her as strong, never yielding, brave, not vulnerable. Not that it was wrong but Mar never liked to show emotion or weakness. I guess that's why she had strong bond with Lily because where Lils was rage and recklessness, Mar was calm and thinking ahead. They grounded each other. "Are you sure?" And her hold on my arm tightens never breaking eye contact she, "Yes!" And I nod and I kiss her head. "Just give me a minute to let the gu.." I feel her stiffen in my arms so I rephrase, "Let James know that I'm not going back to the manor. You know my mother would worry herself sick." I smile at her apologetically she gives a small smile and nods okay.

When we're at her place a sense of awkwardness descends on the room. We look at each other then we burst out laughing. Then she starts crying. "No, no, don't cry love," I say as I pull her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Sirius but you can't imagine how painful and incredibly draining it is," she cries into my chest. "What is, love?"

She looks up at me with red rimmed eyes. "Being in love with someone who doesn't love you back, to never know why they reject you. They don't even date other people, and I know he's not playing for the other team. I've seen the way he looked at some of the girls back at Hogwarts. He fucking looked hungry and I just want him to look at the same way." She finishes her rant in a small voice and my heart aches for her. She doesn't know about Remus' affliction doesn't know that he doesn't allow himself to entertain even the notion of dating let along a relationship and falling in love. She pulls her head back and looks up at me puts her delicate hand on my neck with her thumbs stroking my jaw then with pain filled eyes she says, "Make me feel good Sirius," and how the hell was I supposed to say no to that? So I lean in kiss her eyes kiss her cheeks her small nose then start kissing and gently suckling down her jaw line. I'm rewarded by the most delightful sounds and sighs. She presses herself more firmly to my frame and I could feel every luscious curve of her body. I put one my arms behind her knees and pull her up into my arms she immediately takes hold of my neck and starts sucking on it, pulling at my skin just enough. I groan in pleasure as I feel myself harden. I carry her over to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed and start undressing us both. Usually it's a joint effort and she's much more enthusiastic but I could feel her energy is drained and she just wants me to make her feel better and so I will. I owe her this much. I start lightly kissing her breasts and she makes a whining noise in the back of her throat, and buries her hand in my hair, pulling my head right over a stiff pink nipple. "Sirius, please no teasing tonight."

I give a low chuckle and say, "Whatever you ask for Mar," and I gladly start suckling on her gorgeous breast. Have I mentioned her perfect tits they were? Just the right size, a perfect handful. I then start kissing my way up her neck then latch my lips to her full ones. I groan as she pushes her tongue right away into my mouth. We start exploring each other's mouths. She pulls back with gasp and says, "Sirius just fuck me." The next minute I'm moving inside of her and she's meeting every thrust of my hips with one of her own. Then she's screaming her climax but the person she's calling out for is not me. It's his name she cries every time. I go over the edge not long after that and I collapse beside her. It was fast and hard and needy; it was exactly what we needed. I pull to my side and I can feel the tears that she sheds in silence on my shoulder. "Thank you, Sirius," she says as she plants a kiss on my chest. I kiss the crown of her head and say, "Anytime Mar." And like every time we don't address the fact that she'd called out his name. A moment later she's fast asleep and I'm wide-eyed, staring at the ceiling and wondering about the odd hollow feeling that manifested in the middle of my chest . I try to ignore it as I rub my chest and close my eyes

That night was the first time I heard it. I woke in the middle of the night to this strange humming sound. You know when the telly is on but you've turned the volume down? It was just like that. I sat up in the bed, careful not wake Marlene up, and got out of bed but the hum is constant. I know for a fact that Mar doesn't own a telly, being a muggle contraption and all that rot. I move round the flat but the frequency of the sound doesn't change. It was like I wasn't getting any further or nearer to the source. "Sirius?" I look behind me and see Marlene is standing at the bedroom's doorway. "Is something the matter?" I just shake my head distractedly and say, "Can you hear that?" Her brows furrow and just puts her hand to her mouth as she sighs. "Hear what?"

"The weird hum it's bloody loud it woke me up."

"I can't hear anything."

I was still in search of the source of the noise that I didn't notice her moving towards me. "Sirius! There is no sound."

"But I swear... " I notice a look of apprehension and wariness on her face so I just shut up. I must sound mental "Never mind...I must be tired that's all," I say with a sigh as I rub my temples. "You go on, go to bed I'll be right there in a sec." She returns to her bedroom and although I can still hear it. I follow her back to bed and try to block the noise and go back to sleep, it didn't work.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N):Hi everyone! sorry for the late update, but I just finished my midterm exams last week and I needed some time for my mind to switch back to writing mode, I actually wrote most of the chapter before the exams but it got so long I ended up splitting it into two so the next chapter should be up very soon.

Please to anyone who reads this story follow favourite and pretty please review. Reviews inspire and encourage writers, let me know what would you like to see in next chapters, you might help me out of a writer's block.

Lots and lots of love to the lovely Sarah for being my beta

I don't own anything everything belongs to the amazing J.K.Rowling

Six months later it was still there. Sirius soon realized he was the only one who could hear the noise. Why haven't he told anyone about it? You ask. Oh, he'd gone to St. Mungo's and had a check-up, which he was only able to do after Lily had started taking days off because of the pregnancy. He didn't want anyone to know about this before he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong with you, handsome," said the healer that was appointed to Sirius. Just like the two he'd been to before. Then, tapping his head with her finger, she continued, "If anything is, apparently it's up here," giving him a sympathetic look that grated on Sirius' nerves. She, like the others, proceeded to offer to switch him to a specialist but he politely declined and left the hospital. He went back to his apartment to ponder everything that was happening. What was he supposed to do? Go back and say, "Hi everyone, how are you? Oh by the way, I think the Black madness was making its presence known." Admit that he thought he was going off kilter, but hey, what's for lunch? Sirius didn't think that was a good idea so he kept quiet about it.

Sirius kept quiet, but he felt he was going mad with as the hum was constant in his head. Although it wasn't loud per se, it was enough for him to zone out of conversations for a number of times, and for him to get distracted in a mission once or twice and be on the receiving end of a nasty hex. Most of the time he noticed that in the chaos of the battle the noise would disappear altogether. He'd feel actually 'normal' to an extent. Then suddenly, when he'd get a moment of reprieve, it would come back full force and Sirius would almost black out because of the intensity. After that, it would go back to it's usual frequency.

That's another reason why he couldn't tell anyone what was happening--they would definitely pull him out of the missions and then what? He'd just sit on his ass and wait for the war to end? Not acceptable.

So Sirius did the only logical thing left: Volunteer for every mission, every stake out, anything that would get his adrenaline pumping so the noise would be turned off for even a few hours. Then when it's over, he'd dissapparate to his flat, black out on the couch, then wake up in the middle of the night bone tired. Like every single night after the one he'd spent at Mar's place he'd be unable to go back to sleep. The fucking hum wouldn't let him. He reached a new level of frustration by the third month when he smashed his own TV but it didn't fix anything. He would have left just the way it was if James hadn't stopped by the very next day.

"So what do you think?" James asked while pushing his glasses up his nose and ruffling his hair anxiously. Sirius sat in the chair opposite him pondering the names, rolling them in his mind and trying them out loud a couple of times. James had two names for the baby: one if it was a girl and one if it was a boy. Both were pretty neat. Sirius wondered how James had come up with them. He grinned at his brother and said, "They're pretty great, Prongs! How did you come up them?" James sighed in relief. He apparently was very nervous about his choices. James then looked around and noticed the broken telly. He pointed at it and asked, "Do I even want to know?" Sirius gave a hallow laugh and replied, not meeting James's eyes, "You really don't Prongs."

"Well then, I better be off now. Mum send a patronus saying she needed me at home before the Order meeting."

"Why? Did something happen?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I bet it just something that needs help around the manor."

All the sleep deprivation was starting to show. Sirius's eyes were two sunken holes in his face; the skin tight around them. His skin was unusually pale lacking that trademark tan, and people were beginning to notice. But every time Lily or James or anyone else asked, Sirius would just brush it off as being hungover or a late night out with a hot bird--which wasn't a lie either. After a night or two out, he found out that getting himself rightly pissed and having a good lay would shut it all down and he would actually be able to fucking sleep. So his life was basically fucking, drinking, and fighting.

For the majority of the time Sirius could block the sound to an extent and pretend it was background music. That way he could function. He could pretend that everything was normal. But with the hum came a tightness in his chest that wouldn't go away. And the sporadic back pains he'd get on more than one occasion. He'd rip off his clothes expecting to be something a bruise or a burn. Once, he even expected a protruding bone or two, but there was nothing and he'd wake up the next day with his back feeling completely fine.

As for the tightness of his chest sometimes it would be so suffocating that he'd find himself gasping for air. It was especially inconvenient when it happens in the middle of an order meeting and he'd get strange looks from everyone, Dumbledore in particular, which made Sirius think even more about Dumblebore's whispered conversations with his mother. "They must know what's wrong. What have they not told about the curse? Is it still not completely cured? Is it even curable? Am I dying ?" Sirius thought frantically.

One particular meeting was extra embarrassing. The tight feeling was so unbearable in Sirius's chest that he got up from his chair and headed straight to the loo, brushing away even the help of Dumbledore, just so he could put up a silencing charm and panic as much as needed. Then he splashed a bit of water to his face, dried it and left. Of course like every time James was waiting for him just outside the door. He wouldn't say anything he'd just walk back with to room like nothing happened. One time Sirius said to James, "You know Lilypad is going to be suspicious soon. You know always following me to the loo she must be wondering what were doing there together alone." He then proceeded to wag his brows suggestively. James just put his arm around his shoulders and heaved a sigh, "She knows I can't resist you, Padfoot, and Lilyflower just going to have to deal with it."

"What is it exactly that I have to deal with?" They turn to find a very pregnant Lily coming from the restroom area. Apparently the more pregnant you were the more bathroom breaks you needed. "Oh just my undying love for Padfoot here." James then puckered his lips and proceeded to try and smooch the life out Sirius, who pushed him off and said "Alright, alright mate we get it. I'm irresistible and you love me."

Then he turned to Lily and said, "But Lily knows I can't do this to her. So sorry, Prongs. In another life, maybe."

James pouted his lower lip jutting out exaggeratedly Lily laughed at her husband's antics. "Come on you two buffoons. Let's get back in before the meeting is over." She kissed both of their cheeks and then puts her hand on her stomach and smiles radiantly up to James before she heads for the meeting hips swaying. Sirius looked at James to find that eternally goofy grin there. When James notices him, Sirius just wags his brows again this time James is the one doing the pushing. "Shove off would ya, mate?" And he just chuckles lowly James sighs pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I love her, Padfoot," he said. Sirius just put his arm around his shoulder and they started walking to the room. "Don't we all know it, Prongs. Don't we all know it."

Although Sirius had never had a full blown out attack at a meeting, on random occasions he'd get short of breath and a little dizzy. The last time this occurred was when he thought he'd seen a pregnant Narcissa at the manor but one second she was there the second she was gone. 'Great,' he thought 'now I'm seeing things.' Now he had several bottles of pepper-up potion and calming draught on him at all times--talk about self-medication.

All this time he thought of the fucking noise as nothing but a curse that was meant to drive him insane. But on one of those sleepless nights he decided that it was a blessing for the sole fact that it prevented him from sleeping thus making him quite alert at that time.

He was sitting in his living room in the dark again sipping on tumbler of fire whiskey again, after being woken up by the bloody hum AGAIN and thinking about how he had yet to get back to Marlene. She'd sent him a letter a couple of weeks ago saying there was something she wanted to share with him she sounded rather excited about it but he just wasn't up for company. That's when the form of a familiar doe came illuminating the darkness temporarily blinding him. "Sirius!" Came out the frantic calling of Lily. "Hurry! The bab..agh..baby is coming" and Sirius was on his feet, whipping out his wand before she even finished the sentence. He got out on the small balcony being keyed to the wards he apparated directly into the manor.

"Lily!" Sirius called out, sprinting through the house, tripping on carpets and knocking off a couple of vases that he was sure had cost a small fortune. He couldn't be bothered by a repair charm right now.

"Where are you?" he yelled.

"Agh! In here!" He heard her agonized scream from the library he got in and found her on the floor near the desk. He quickly knelt beside her and then he notices the dampness of the carpet it's socked with...with blood. Her blood.

"Lils? Where is everyone? Why are you alone?" he asked.

Her breathing was laboured as she answered "James..is on a...ugh..job for Moody…couldn't call him because...undercover...ugh, holy fuck, that hurt!"

Sirius didn't know what to do he was in no way delivering this baby. He loved Lily but he's not looking at his own sister's privates especially not while a freaking human being is coming out of her.

His panic must've shown on his face because she chuckled lightly and said, "Don't worry. Dorea is getting a midwife."

Sirius sighed in relief. "You know, Lilypad, I always knew you were a swot but giving birth in the library is a bit excessive don't you think?" Lily swatted him playfully and laughs again, when Remus came barging through the door. Remus, clearly was still half asleep, his hair going every which way and in his obviously bewildered state tripped over a chair. Lily and Sirius burst out laughing as Remus falls face first to the ground.

"What? What happened? Where is the baby?" Remus inquires when he's back on his feet. Lily and Sirius were still chuckling but her laughs soon turn to screams.

"Oh god," Sirius said as he held her hand and prayed for his mum to hurry up. Dorea arrived with the midwife fifteen minutes later. Sirius's nerves were completely fried by that time. He start shouting.

"Where in the bloody hell were you? The baby is coming and I'm in pain...I mean Lilypad is in pain and.." And the he started to bloody cry for some reason.

"Aww Padfoot, it's okay, I'm fine," but he knew she was not fine. Her face is completely colourless and she can't finish one word without taking a breath. Dorea ushers both him and Remus outside the room. Sirius starts to pace in front of the door and every scream she let out felt like physical pain to him. Thank god James isn't here, he thought. James would've torn down the door a few seconds in. The bloody noise in his head wasn't helping much either. He didn't notice when Remus went to the loo for a moment to wash his face.

Dorea came out after a while seeming exhausted and bloody—it was Lily's blood. Sirius knew because of the scent. She sat on the love seat beside Remus and puts her head in her hands and Sirius could only think of the worst. He looked at Remus who shook his head--he can still hear her heart beat.

"Mum, what's wrong? What's taking so long?" Sirius asked.

"She's.." then a broken sob gets out and the blood freezes in Sirius' veins. His mother never cried. The last time was when he came to live with them and she saw how broken and injured he was.

"She's lost too much blood she's too weak and if she doesn't...we might lose both her and the baby." Oh god no, he thought as his knees hit the floor. He put his head in his hands; the tightness in his chest is pronounced more than ever. Remus just sat there with a dazed expression on his face. Neither man could believe what was happening, each thinking what are we going to do?

At that moment the fireplace lights up with green flames and Peter steps out yawning and stretching his hands over his head. "What is going on?" he asked sleepily, as he rubs his eyes. Everyone just stared at him as he turned to Remus. "Why would you call me in the middle of the night Remus?"

Sirius turns to Remus, "When did call him?"

"A moment ago when I went to the loo," Remus replied. Sirius stared blankly.

"I just told you just now before I went."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes! I did!"

"No yo.."

"Are you two seriously arguing the matter of Remus using the facilities or not?" Dorea asked impatiently as she rubs her temple. She usually would have been rather amused by this but Lily's life was in stake, the Potter line was in stake. It's then that Peter notices the blood on her clothes and asked "What on earth happened? Have you been attacked?"

An idea hits Sirius and he jumped up. "Earth!" he shouts, startling the occupants of the room. "Of course! You're a genius wormtail!" he said as he runs over to Peter and hugs him. Peter's brows farrow in confusion "I'm? Of course, I am, but could you remind why I'm such genius?"

Remus let out a snort and said, "Yeah remind us all, Pads."

"Hey!" Peter says scowling at Remus who just shrugs.

"Now is not the time. I have an idea. Wait, come to think of it, where the hell is dad?" Sirius inquired turning to his mother. For a moment a look passes over her features but the next it's gone.

"Your father has been feeling a little bit under the weather lately so I don't think he'll be of much help" said Dorea avoiding eye contact with him.

"What?" he asked confused. Something was off, he could feel it. "Why didn't anybody tell me? What's wrong with him?" Of course he hadn't been around lately but surly someone should have mentioned this to him.

"Don't worry about it, love, it's just a nasty cold that's all. Besides he know you've had a lot on your plate lately what with the extra missions and all." She said the last part with a pointed look. She didn't approve, fine. Duly noted. 'But you don't know the half of it mum,' Sirius thought as he raked a hand through his hair.

"What exactly do you need him for?" she asked. Sirius shook head and decided to discuss the matter of his father in further detail later.

"I don't. I just need a male Potter for what I have to do, and I was about to ask to call James because we need him here anyway no matter what bloody mission he's on. That's when I noticed dad was missing."

"So what do we do now?" Peter asked

"Mum, I need you to dismiss the midwife". Sirius turned to Remus with a determined expression. "Help me move Lily to the orchards."


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N):Hi everyone so I forgot to mention last time that I've changed the story from the 1st person pov to the 3rd person pov, let me know your thoughts on that, and which do you think is better.

I also want to say that I did not write the chant which Sirius will be using in the ritual, I actually found it online and I really liked it so I decided to use it, so all creadit goes to whoever wrote it, also I don't own HP J.K.Rowling does.

All thanks and gratitude to my beta Sarah aka **s.gracie** aka my savior for making the story line comprehendible otherwise you guys wouldn't undrstand a thing.

Lots of love and appreciation to everyone who favored and followed and special thanks to the people who reviewed **Infernalbooks, Dracohermionealways, Fruitecake49, sissannis, johnsocz, LauraB90** , and of course the lovely guests thank you so much guys.

Again please let me know what you would like to see in future chapters, so yeah read review follow and favorite the whole thing, until next time bye.

Gena

James' POV

James was writing his report to Moody at the Auror Office regarding the assignment that lasted for last two whole bloody weeks, which was the most agonizing part of the whole thing if you asked him. James didn't mind the actual work at all-he loved being an Auror. He felt that he had purpose, being out there chasing down Death Eaters and dark wizards, trying to make progress in a seemingly unending war. However, he was worried about Lily. The baby's due date was so close and he couldn't help feeling anxious. Her pregnancy had been a difficult one, and he had been able to read clearly between the lines when the healers talked about the complications that could happen during the birth: his wife might not survive it. Lily didn't care that there was other treatments options that would be better for her health; she was adamant on the one with had the least risk to the baby, and try as he could he couldn't change her mind.

James was almost done with the report when he recalled a conversation between him and Remus.

 _They were at muggle grocery store that Lily had insisted had lasagna. James had no clue to what lasagna was but apparently it was amazing, given how strong Lily's craving was. James was looking at the list that Lily handed him when Remus spoke up, "Prongs, can I ask you something?"_

 _James looked at Remus to find him with his arms folded and brows furrowed in deep thought, leaning on one of those incredible muggle soda machines that Lily wouldn't teach him how to use. (Lily said that he'd buy every single can if she did, and he'd do it just for the fun of it while giggling like a school girl.) "Sure Moony mate what is it?"_

 _Remus straightened and licked his lips nervously before saying "Are...is there something between Sirius and Marlene?"_

 _James raised a brow. "Why?" he drawled._

 _"It just that...I... Just forget about it." Remus sighed and turned to one of the stalls that sold chocolate. It couldn't compare to the ones from Honeydukes but some days any chocolate was sufficient to the werewolf._

 _"Is that why you've been rebuffing the poor girl?" James asked._

 _"You know damn well why I do that to her but there is..." Remus tried to explain, but lacked the words._

 _James cut him off "Never mind. Anyway, no, I know for a fact that there is nothing going on between them." The pair paid for the groceries and left the story, moving to a side alley to apparte home._

 _"Look, mate," James put a hand on Remus' to stop him from lifting his wand. "I think you wasted enough time and you should go get the girl."_

 _Remus rubbed the back of his neck, shoulders slumped. "Not this again, Prongs. You know I'm no good for her, for any girl! I'm dangerous. I could hurt her. Never mind the fact that no one wants to hire the bloody werewol..."_

 _"Not this rot again!" Remus opened his mouth to protest again but James cut him off. "No! Listen to me! We are at **war** Remus, and we might die at any minute. We are at war, but I got married to love of my life anyway. We are at war and I have a child on the way. Don't think I know how fucked up it is bringing a child to a world where I might leave them. Don't you think that I'm terrified beyond belief that I might not be there for them?" James now had tears in his eyes voice chocked with emotions._

 _"Prongs.." Remus put an arm around his friend._

 _"You know what? I don't regret it for a moment. I'm glad that I married her. I'm beyond ecstatic to have our baby because I would rather live knowing what it is like to have her and have a family with her than lose her and spend the rest of my life living in 'what ifs' and 'if onlys.'"_

 _Remus sighed and said, "You're right Prongs."_

 _"You're damn right I am," he replied with a grin. "And don't you forget it." James then patted him on the shoulder and said, "Now lets go home before Lily comes storming." They apparated to the manor leaving nothing but the echo of their laughter._

James really hoped Remus would take his word to heart. As he struggled to focus on his boring paperwork, his mind drifted to the Sirius dilemma. He notice how tired and drained Sirius looked, his exhaustion, how he was perpetually distracted, the panic attacks that came out of nowhere. James had tried to talk to Sirius, to convince him to confide in his best friend, but as always Sirius was closing in on himself. Frustrated as he was, James knew he couldn't probe too at risk of alienated his adopted brother. Even worse, James he couldn't even hint at the matter bloody Unbreakable Vows that were in place the moment Dumbledore got a whiff that James knew what was happening.

James had just handed over the report and out of Moody's office when he got the patronus, frantically calling him home.

James disapparated immediately and once at the manor began searching from one room to the other, shouting for his mum and Sirius. James was sure he'd lost some hair from how many times he'd pulled on it in stress, panic, and frustration but the house was empty. Then he realized he could call the house elf, Mipsy.

With a crack the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Master James," she wailed as big fat tears fell from her eyes. A cold sensation of fear exploded in his gut and he felt like he was going to wretch. James got down to her level.

"What happened, Mipsy?" he asked, with a quiver to his voice, praying inwardly that the worst hadn't happened. He couldn't lose his family... He just wouldn't survive it.

"Mistress Lily lost so much blood and... And they said that she wasn't strong enough to have the baby anymore."

Hearing this James fell to the ground and let out an agonized sob.

"Oh god Lily...I'm so sorry." He shouldn't have let her go through with the treatment. Now she's gone and it was his fault. "Where... Where is she?"

"Master Sirius and Master Remus have moved her to the Orchards."

"The orchards? Why would they move her there? I know she's...this soon?...and we always bury our dead in Godric's Hollow.." He was babbling at this point. James felt a tiny hand collide with his cheek and looked at the little house elf, shocked as Mipsy had never hit him before. She always threatened to whip him and Sirius, especially when they're being particularly mischievous, but that had clearly been in jest. She never laid a hand on him. Mipsy had her hand on her hips and said, "Master James has to get it together. Mistress Lily is not dead."

"what?... What do you mean she's not...but you just said!" He began babbling again but he's so happy his wife was alive, and there was still hope. He hadn't lost his family yet.

"Master James must go out to the orchards _now_!"

James immediately sprinted to the orchards, wondering what his family was doing back there. He was almost in the middle of the orchards when he saw them. Quickly closing the gap, James reached the group and knelt down beside his beautiful wife, who was now as white as a sheet and struggling to breathe. "Lily flower?" He gently pull her into his arms.

"James?" Lily replied faintly, with a weak smile. She sounded so weak.

"Hi baby, I'm right here," he said as he blinked to try to clear the tears from his vision.

"James!" Sirius addressed him sharply. It was then that James fully registered who was around him. His mum was sitting nearby, hands and clothing stained from what he was sure was Lily's blood. Remus was pacing as always, and Peter was near his mum, trembling and chewing on his nails in anxiety.

"James!" Sirius shouts again, trying to get his friend to focus. James looks back at him and could Sirius was holding on to Lily's other side. Sirius held out his hand and said, "I ask your permission to bind your wife to my magic."

James's mouth fell open in shock. "Now, wait one minute, Pads."

"We don't have one minute. We're not getting married, it's just an old healing ritual so she can have the baby. Its earth magic mostly. She's already my sister this just will make it official. Son and daughter of the earth."

It was then that James noticed Sirius had one of his hand is buried in the dirt and a strange green light was pulsing in the earth around it.

"I just want to use elemental magic. She taught me but I have to reach for her magic and I can't without your permission because you are her husband and your magic is bound her. I also needed a male Potter so I can use the power of the land, the wizards who created the ritual made that a vital part, if you were on soil that was owned by magical people you had to have their permission for the magic of the land to respond to you " Sirius explained to him but James's was still too shocked.

"You mean to tell me that's what both of you been doing for the last six years?"

"Thank god she's out of it right now, mate, or she would've had a fit over needing a male for the ritual to work." Remus said.

James turned to Remus with a look of exasperation, about to make a retort when he hears the most exquisite voice on earth say, "You promised Sirius." Lily looked at his best mate with heavy, tired eyes. "Told you he's going to freak out." Then she looked at Remus and said, "And I'm fucking pissed, fucking bigoted sexists' misogynists agh ..."

She screamed holding her stomach. "This baby is going to kill me."

Hearing this James immediately hold out his hand to Sirius and said "Just fucking do it!"

Sirius lets go of Lily and knelt. His one hand still buried in the earth, he buried his other one and proclaimed, "Here and now, I evoke the elemental force of earth, the soil of fertility and growth, fecund source of stability, stillness and health. I seek the deep cavern within that I might patiently build strength, mystery, sanctuary, and abundance. I call you forth to filter away all that is impure and to stand rooted in this world. Mountain and Dust, Footstep and Stone. Earth, I call thee hence."

Immediately Sirius pulls out his hands from the ground and with it erupts a beam of green light the colour of it resembling Lily's own emerald eyes. It reaches up to the heavens and James thanked Merlin that his parents chose a home in the middle of nowhere. Sirius turned back to James. "You need to leave circle now."

James' just keeps staring at the amazing light open mouthed an expression of awe etched on his face, which reflected the same thing everyone else was thinking 'how in hell did Sirius Black just do that?'

Sirius snapped his fingers impatiently. "Yes, yes. Pretty light. We know, but now is not the time get distracted." James scowls at him and then his brows furrow in confusion. 'What bloody circle' -as if hearing his thoughts, Sirius said, "The circle of runes that are around you." James looked around and there they are six in total, a perfect circle. He turns to Lily and hugs her close to his chest. She was so cold. "I'll be right here love just outside the circle, okay? I love so much, till the day I die," he whispered to her and kissed her sweet lips tenderly. She was starting to lose consciousness again so he laid her on the ground and stepped out of the circle. "Don't worry, prongs" said Sirius with his trade mark superior smirk. "I know what I'm doing."

Sirius then stood next to the light and started to pull out what seems to be threads of light. Each thread is then guided to a rune. The moment it makes contact to one, it lights up. He repeated this five more times before pulling a new thread that split to six parts. Each one connected to a part of Sirius: one to his forehead one to each arm and leg and one to his heart. He then kneels next to Lily, propping her up so he can sit behind her and provide support. The moment Sirius is in the centre of the circle the same threads exit from Sirius and to each rune and begin to pulse. James realized that they were beating in tune with his heart. Sirius was giving life to his wife, and he couldn't believe how he was blessed to such a gift his friendship to this man and his willingness to go to such lengths to save his wife and child.

A small light started from Lily heart and then it spread throughout her body. He can actually see the colour returning to cheeks and the rise and fall of her chest was coming back to normal rate. Suddenly her eyes are open and she lets out almost an inhuman scream.

"James Potter I'm going to kill you!" and Sirius let out a yelp when she crushes his fingers with her own.

"Mum," he whimpers and immediately Dorea is kneeling in front of Lily with James is by her side.

"Love, oh my god, you scared the shit out of me!" he exclaimed relief flooding him and grateful tears clung to his eyelashes.

"Don't touch me!" James ignored her shouting and kissed her head, holding her other hand.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed her forehead, she cries. "I love you too but it hurts so much, Jaime."

"Now, Lily" Dorea began, "When you ready, push."

"Aaaaaagh!"

"You're doing great, love, I'm right here. I love you so much," James said as he wipes the sweat off of her brows.

"I can see the head," Sirius' head jerks back at this, "head?" he asked his eyes wide, James laughs but nods in understanding.

"I know right head first pfft weird but apparently that's how babies get out." They nod at each other as if they discovered a new science and both Dorea and Lily roll their eyes at the two men's idiocy and Remus just shakes his head exasperated with his two best mates. "As I was saying," Dorea continued, "when next contraction hits I want to push with all that you've got."

Lily nodded just when the contraction hit. "Push."

"Aaaaaaagh!" Lily screams with both Sirius and James echoing her.

Then they hear it the beautiful sound of a new life. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Dorea said, voice thick with emotion as she held him out. Wrapped in a shawl that was around her shoulders, the screaming and squirming little creation of James and Lily was surrounded by grinning faces.

Lily reached out, her face about to split from smiling so hard. All pain is forgotten now that she held her baby boy. "Hi there, little fella," she cooed at him as he sucked on her finger. James was openly sobbing by then and every marauder was wiping their own happy tears. "You did good Lilypad. So proud of you," Sirius said, still supporting her from behind. The moment the baby was born the light from the ritual had faded and now he felt extremely exhausted the hum starting to pick up again "Jamie? Come meet your son" Lily said softly addressing James who was now wiping furiously at the tears that can't seem to stop. He took him in his arms and just stared in awe at his little boy now he understood why they called them bundles of joy, because he couldn't stop smiling his heart both lighter and heavier he vowed to not let anything or anyone ever harm his baby boy.

"Well are you going to introduce us?" Lily said with a resigned smile. James laughed and the sound made the little boy open his eyes and look up. James could've swore he saw a reflection of the same light from the ritual but it was gone in a second. 'You've got your mummy's eyes' he thought 'and apparently my hair you poor thing.'

"How about we let Sirius do the honours?" he said as he carefully handed him over to a wide eyed Sirius then manoeuvred his way replacing him behind Lily. "What? You told him before me?" Lily protested but leaned back into his embrace all the same. "Course, I did he is his godfather after all," he said looking up at Sirius and gave him a meaningful look that he hoped conveyed his gratitude and pride to have him as both a friend and a brother.

Sirius' head snapped up from the little thing in his arms at the announcement. He looked at James and Lily who both smiled and nodded encouragingly at him and he had to turn his back to them and wipe not so discreetly at his eyes. He felt so humbled and honoured by this he couldn't possibly put into words the emotions he felt at the moment so he turned to the occupants of the Potter orchards and said "Everyone, meet Harry James Potter!"


End file.
